


Proud

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sexual Identity, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: During a night out Robert is faced with not only an admirer, but biphobia from the same man he rejected.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This idea really came out of nowhere and I just ended up writing it in one go. I don’t think it’s my best work, I almost binned it, but thought I might as well as post.
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to say there is biphobic language used in this fic which I of course do not support or encourage and hopefully that is reflected in the overall fic.

The music was pumping. The volume so loud Robert could feel the vibrations through his feet and chest. The club wasn’t exactly his and Aaron’s scene, but a whole gang of villagers were heading out for a night on the town and Victoria, Ellis, Bernice, Kerry and more had pestered them throughout the week to come and join the party and begrudgingly they gave in and accepted the invitation. But right now Robert was wishing he was back at the Mill, watching TV and snuggled up on the couch with his husband.

 

As he waited to be served at the packed bar he got his phone out to check the time for the umpteenth time that night, the darkness of the club rendering the watch on his wrist useless, and sighed loudly. Not that you could hear it as it was drowned out by the noise around him. It was only just coming up to 10pm and he knew the likelihood of being out of there before midnight was slim to none. He looks back over his shoulder, scanning the crowd for Aaron and can’t help the smile that takes over at seeing Aaron looking so care free and laughing and joking with Ellis and the rest of the gaggle from Emmerdale.

 

“Hey there,” a voice practically shouts into his ear. He turns back to the bar and just juts his head in response. “Can I get you a drink?”

 

“Nah, I’m good thanks,” Robert replies trying to be polite instead of just turning his back and ignoring this guy. He supposes he’s a decent looking lad, but he only has eyes for one person and he’s currently waiting and probably impatiently for his beer.

 

“Oh, come on!” The guy laughs as he leans way too close into Robert’s personal space. “I’ve had my eye on you all night.”

 

“Well, maybe you should’ve paid closer attention,” Robert says as he waves his left hand in front of the guys face to show off his wedding ring. “I’m married.”

 

“So?” The sleaze replies. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun on the side!”

 

“Look, I’m trying to be nice here, but you aren’t taking the hint so I’ll make it crystal clear...I’m not interested.”

 

Thankfully the guy holds his hands up and takes a step back. “You can’t blame a guy for trying I suppose. I mean when you see a gay guy as fit as you...” the guy lets out an appreciative whistle and still gives Robert the eye.

 

“I’m not gay,” Robert states and with relief sees the bartender finally approach. He reels off the order quickly just wanting to get the hell away from this guy and back to his man.

 

“Oh shit! Wow, guess I need to have my gaydar checked. Not only have I hit on a married man, I hit on a straight married man!”

 

Robert can’t help, but sigh and roll his eyes that this guy doesn’t even seem to have it in his head that bisexuality actually exists. “I’m not straight either.”

 

“Huh? You just said you aren’t gay!”

 

“I’m bisexual.” Robert states, the words no longer getting stuck in his throat or come with fear rooted deep inside.

 

“Really?”

 

Robert shakes his head feeling more and more irritated by the second. Why is it so hard for this guy to believe a person can like and be attracted to both sexes?

 

“Isn’t being bi just like a pit stop on the road to being gay?” The guys says as he laughs, yet Robert isn’t finding anything he says remotely funny. “Or it’s the other option and that you’re greedy and can’t choose!”

 

Robert hates the fact that the words cut deep and the angry fire in his belly is extinguished just like that. Those very words are the same he thought of himself once, the words he knows people in the village have thought about him and have even thrown in his face. That he just doesn’t like rules. That he wants the best of both worlds. He just wants the thrill and to shock.

 

“So your wife is just okay with you shagging men on the side is she?”

 

With his head down all his monsters hidden away in the closet come back out and he can’t even utter a word to defend himself. He’s so sick of having to defend himself. 

 

“He hasn’t got a wife. He’s got a husband.”

 

Robert manages to look up to see Aaron stood tall, eyes hard and staring a hole through the guy. Aaron puts himself between Robert and the absolute prick and Robert feels like he can breathe a little easier again.

 

“Oh, so you’re the other half?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Aaron bites back, and Robert recognises the tone in his voice. He’s angry and seething. “Have you got a problem with that?”

 

“I haven’t got a problem. You might though.”

 

“And what problem might I have? Other than you of course!”

 

“You’re married to a man that can’t even choose between men and women!” The guy exclaims.

 

“He has chosen, he’s chosen me!” Aaron is fired up and he can feel his anger bubbling it’s way to the surface. “Just like I’ve chosen him.”

 

“So you’re fine with him cheating on you with a woman?”

 

“Just because he’s bi doesn’t mean he will cheat. I love my husband. And I know my husband loves me. That’s all we need. So why don’t you take your narrow mind and biphobia somewhere else before I knock you out!”

 

“Alright mate,” the guy backs away. “I didn’t mean to upset ya.”

 

“You didn’t upset me. You pissed me off! I’m proud of my husband. I’m proud to be with him. I’m proud of exactly who he is.”

 

The guy at least looks guilty and embarrassed at the dressing down Aaron’s given him and quickly barges his way through the small crowd that assembled during their verbal altercation and leaves.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Robert tells him meekly. “I know it’s hard for you to understand.”

 

“It’s not,” Aaron replies fiercely as he tilts Robert chin up. “I know I said that in the past, but I was an idiot.”

 

“Aaron, don’t...”

 

Aaron looks around, grabs his hand and drags Robert off to a quieter section of the club. He needs Robert to know. To understand. To realise.

 

“Robert, I’m so proud of you,” Aaron says as he pulls Robert into his arms and flush against his body.

 

“Behave,” Robert scoffs.

 

“No, I mean it. I know how hard it is to come to terms with your sexuality. I wasn’t always as understanding as I should’ve been back then. Just because your sexuality is different to mine doesn’t mean that it was any easier for you.”

 

Robert gulps and can’t help, but have distant memories flood back in. A leather belt. Teasing words. Dismissal of who he really is.

 

“I’m so proud of you that you can stand up and say to anyone that you’re bisexual. And I’ll tell absolutely everyone that I’m proud and madly in love with my bisexual husband.”

 

“But what about what that guy said...”

 

“That guy is a muppet! Being bisexual doesn’t mean you’re going to cheat. Besides, gay men, straight men, lesbians, they are all capable of cheating.” Aaron pecks Robert on the lips. “I trust you, Robert. I know how much you love me. I couldn’t love you more. And I sure as hell couldn’t be prouder.”

 

Robert can feel the red colouring his cheeks and he struggles to meet Aaron eyes again. 

 

Once again Aaron makes him look at him by tilting his chin and his bright blue eyes shine with such love it makes Robert’s heart skip a beat. “You need to learn to take compliments from your husband better.” Aaron smiles. 

 

Robert can’t stop himself from just wrapping his arms around Aaron, holding him tight, burying his face into his shoulder and just breathing in his amazing husband. “I love you so much, Aaron.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

Robert pulls back and kisses him hard and passionately. “Not a chance, Mr. Sugden-Dingle.”

 

They kiss again and get lost in the touch and taste of each other. It’s not until Aaron’s hands are in his back pockets and grabbing his arse that Robert separates them. “You wanna get out of here?” He asks with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

 

“Absolutely, I’ve gotta get my husband back home, get him in bed and compliment him some more.”

 

Robert grins from ear to ear as Aaron leads him to the exit, ignoring all the other villagers questions about where they’re going. He knows he looks smug, but how can he not be when he gets to go home with the most incredible person in the world. As they step out onto the street he spots that guy on the opposite side of the road, but instead of curling into himself he stands tall, head held high, a smile on his face and walks happily hand in hand with his husband.

 

Aaron was right and from now on he would be bisexual and proud.

 

......................

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on Twitter @brokenspell77


End file.
